The Proof of Our Love
by SuperWhoMiz
Summary: Bianca is a new student at Cyberspace High School. On her first day, she encounters confusing school layouts, teacher who are not vaguely pleasant in domestic situations, and...Harry. Follow her through this epic tale of friendship, love, heartbreak, and soda. BiancaXHarry.
1. Geometry

**A/N: Co-written with Romione4life! High school AU!**

**Disclamer: We don't own Cyberchase **

Bianca Rogers was going to Geometry, on her first day of freshman year at Cyberspace High. She was afraid that she wouldn't know anyone, after all the class would be full with upperclassmen. When she walked in, she was surprised that there was one other freshman in the class. He was Harry Wilson.

She didn't really know him, but she was glad that there was another freshman in the class. She slid into the seat beside him, and smiled. He smiled back, and then turned back to his calculator where he was doing some intense equations, even though they didn't have homework.

"Hi, I'm new here. What's your name? Mine's Bianca." She said.

Harry looked up from his equations, and looked kind of annoyed from being interrupted. "Harry." He said, while going back to his beloved equations.

The bell rang, and class started. Bianca turned her attention to the teacher, stunned by the cold response. She couldn't help herself, but she kept on glancing over at Harry. He noticed this, and glared at her, while she stared at him. "Can you not?" Harry asked, obviously annoyed by her staring.

"Sorry." She said.

Class ended 45 minutes later, and she was looking at her map, trying to find her next class. Harry glanced over, and saw the confused expression on her face. He groaned, and contemplated just leaving. But his conscious got the better of him. "Do you need help?" He groaned, reluctantly.

"Yeah!" She said. "I have chemistry next in room B218." She said, as Harry realized something.

He couldn't believe it. "That's where I'm going next too." He said, in a monotone voice.

"Yay!" She said, while bouncing up and down, and clapping.

Harry rolled his eyes. "C'mon, before we're late." He said, as they went to class.

**A/N: This is possibly the first Cyberchase for real fanfic. Review!**


	2. Chemistry

Harry started walking to chemistry class, not even checking if Bianca was following him. "Hey, wait up!" He heard her say.

He sighed. He'd forgotten that he was showing her around! "Why are you walking so fast? You're supposed to be showing me around, silly goose." She said playfully, while nudging his shoulder.

Harry groaned loudly. "Go away, Beatrice!" He snapped.

Bianca was starting to feel like he didn't want her around. "Fine then. Oh it's Bianca by the way." She said.

"Whatever." He said, but before he could go, Bianca realized something.

"Wait!" She yelled.

Harry sighed. "What is it _now?"_ He asked in exasperation.

"I don't know how to get to chemistry." She said, not wanting to be late.

"Fine. You can follow me. Just stay a ways back, and don't talk to me." He said.

Bianca was stung. "Awesome!" She said sarcastically, as they continued walking.

"I SAID NO TALKING!" Harry yelled, as Bianca began to feel a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." She said, just realizing that she wasn't supposed to talk.

"Oh great. This is gonna be a long year." Harry said to himself, as the two of them walked to class.

* * *

><p>They arrived at chemistry with only seconds to spare before the bell rang. When they walked in, much to Harry's dismay, there were only two seats left. And they were next to each other.<p>

"Fantastic," Harry muttered as he slid into his seat. Bianca sat down next to him.

However, their teacher, Professor Hacker, swept into the room before she had a chance to say anything to Harry. "SILENCE, DUNCEBUCKETS!" he roared.

"Who's that?" one of the students whispered.

"Mr. Hacker. He's supposed to be the meanest teacher in this school," another student replied.

"That's PROFESSOR Hacker to you," Professor Hacker barked.

"What a weirdo," Bianca said with a smirk, not realizing that Professor Hacker was standing right behind her.

"Detention, Rogers," Professor Hacker snarled like Joe Moses in "A Very Potter Musical."

"Detention? Why?" Harry spoke up.

"The Earth brat called me a weirdo," Professor Hacker said.

"Well, you called us duncebuckets," Harry pointed out. "That's not much better." He wasn't sure why he was defending Bianca, but something inside him compelled him to do it.

"Detention, Wilson! For talking out of turn!" Professor Hacker shouted.


	3. Detention

It was a Saturday. August 24th, 2002. Bianca Rodgers, Harry Wilson, Matt Hawksley Quinlan, Jacqueline "Jackie" Marie LeRange, and Inessa "Inez" Emily Garcia Ramon all had to sacrifice a whole Saturday for detention. Matt, the criminal, Jackie, the princess, Inez, the basket case, Bianca, the athlete, and Harry, the brain, entered the school one by one and went to the library.

They each sat at their own table and waited for the teacher to arrive. Hacker walked in a minute later.

"It is now 7:06," he said. "You have eight hours. You have to write an essay describing to me who you think you are. You will not talk. You will not sleep. And you will not repeat the same word 1,000 times in the essay, Matt."

He turned and left the room. Bianca looked around and then gasped excitedly. "Guys! This is _exactly _like the Breakfast Club!" She sighed happily. "That's my favorite movie. What's your guys' favorite movie?"

"Jurassic Park," Jackie said, pacing back and forth.

"Jurassic Park 2," Matt said, playing with his yo-yo.

"Jurassic Park 3," Inez said, balancing against a bookshelf on her head.

"We're not supposed to be talking," Harry said.

"I've never heard of that one!" Bianca said.

"No, I mean we shouldn't be talking right now," Harry said. He pulled out his calculator and started doing more equations.

"Oh, come on, Harry," Bianca pleaded. "Just tell us!"

Harry sighed. "Fine. It's Harry Potter."

"Aww, that's cute! You have the same name and you both wear glasses!" Bianca exclaimed. "Do you have a scar, too?" She reached over to check, but Harry pushed her away.

"Don't touch me," he snapped.

"Are you going to see the new Harry Potter movie in a few months?" Matt asked.

"Do you mean Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, based off the novel Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by J.K. Rowling, directed by Chris Columbus, starring Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint?" Harry scoffed.

"Uh... Yeah... That one," Matt said.

"Of course I am," Harry said.

"Hey, I've seen you before," Inez piped up suddenly. "At the movie theater!"

"Yeah, I work there," Harry said. "And if you all don't stop talking, then we're all going to get _another _detention, which means I'll miss work, which means I'll get fired, and then there will be _two_ positions open there!"

"You're talking more than anyone," Jackie pointed out, but Bianca had perked up.

"Are they hiring at the movie theater?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said nonchalantly, not thinking about what might happen in a few days because of his words.

But he would soon find out...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: We do not own Harry Potter, Jurassic Park, or the Breakfast Club (sadly). Some information included in this chapter is from the Cyberchase wiki.<br>**


End file.
